


Early Sunsets Over Ketterdam

by SomeRandomOakTree



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I just needed to write something, I really hope this is not ooc, Post-Canon, What else is new, Wow, because i'm a softie, me? - Freeform, this is pretty soft, writing straight romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomOakTree/pseuds/SomeRandomOakTree
Summary: Amidst one of Ketterdam's rare sunny afternoons, Inej looked like a mirage.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Early Sunsets Over Ketterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Title's a reference to Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance

Amidst one of Ketterdam's rare sunny afternoons, Inej looked like a mirage.

A warm, golden light enveloped her and the harbour wind played with her long braid. She seemed healthier. Finding her family and her purpose, going out to hunt slave ships, certainly did her good. Inej smiled softly at Kaz and it seemed like no time had passed at all since they'd last seen each other. Even it had only been a couple of months.

The last few years hadn't been very interesting to Kaz. Sure, he was good at what he did and Jesper and Wylan were still in Ketterdam, but he always felt  _ something _ was missing. Or rather,  _ someone _ .

Those times Inej visited were always the best days of the year.

She walked up to him. "Hi."

"Hi." Kaz cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

* * *

They were at Kaz's room and the sunlight had already been gone. 

The walk to the Slat had been uneventful. After the Dregs took over almost the entire city, Kaz hadn't much to worry about. There were only Inej's noiseless steps and the click of Kaz's cane against the cold stone.

The rooftop crows seemed very happy with Inej's visit, as they always did. Of course, it had everything to do with the fact that she was the only one to ever feed them. 

Kaz approached her in the rooftop, having to awkwardly climb over the window sill to get there, which was not an easy task if you needed a cane. The crows flew away into the sunset. Or rather, the Ketterdam equivalent of a sunset. Could it really be considered a sunset if the pollution and the clouds covered all of its colours?

"Have you been giving those slavers absolute hell?" Kaz sat beside her, setting his cane aside.

Inej breathed a tired laugh. "Absolutely."

Kaz noticed her eyes sparkled more these days, but he also noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Did something happen?"

"That's one way to put it." She took a deep breath. "We had a run-in with a slave ship. It seemed like everything was going according to plan. We were approaching the ship and the crew was readying for a fight. But…"

Kaz stayed silent, letting her continue if she wanted to but also not wanting to pressure her to tell him anything.

"I don't know how, but their ship started filling with water. And they were trying to get rid of the extra weight." She frowned. "Cargo wasn't the only thing they threw into the water. We were still too far to do anything. We didn't get there in time."

Kaz didn't know what to do. He looked at her and put his hand between them, his palm turned up. She took his hand.

Even though Inej knew Kaz had his gloves on, her touch was feather-light. She looked at Kaz. He noticed how lovely her eyes were, a deep dark brown with tiny specks of different shades of brown. Her pupils were blown wide. 

Inej's gazed tipped down to Kaz's lips and she licked her own. Everything around them seemed to slow. The feeble city lights blurred around Inej, framing her face.

Their faces aligned and their bodies were as separate as possible. Inej's breath was hot. Something tugged at his stomach. Their noses touched and he could feel Inej's breath hitching. When their lips touched, there was no stench of rotting corpses, no suffocating water or the disgusting feel of decaying skin. There was only Inej, and the warm feeling enveloping Kaz despite the cold Ketterdam weather.

Their mouths didn't open. Their bodies didn't touch, save for their hands. Only their lips were pressed against each other. And that was more than enough.

They stayed like that for a while.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I needed to write something and I had this very specific idea for a Kanej first kiss. The only thing I knew I would write was that they would just press their lips together. No tongue, no body contact. 
> 
> Well, that's it. Have a nice day!


End file.
